7 Things I Hate About You
by darrencroissants
Summary: Rachel sings to Finn, however, it hits home to Kurt more than Finn.


A/N: So, I probably shoulda done more with this, but I might make a part 2 idk I still gotta do killerteristic... and whorecrux.. yeah idk

* * *

><p>"I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared," Rachel belted out. Of course, Finn flashed his guilty face. Kurt sighed, fiddling with his scarf. Every time there was a fight between them, Rachel sang furious songs and mostly it was aggravating. She usually just ended being off-key. Mercedes seemed to have similar thoughts to Kurt's as she flashed him one of her famous 'are you kidding me' looks. Santana and Brittany filled in the background with shahs, their pinkies intertwined. Quinn ignored the lover's quarrel completely, drawing her attention to Puck. He, as always, acted oblivious to everything. Blaine scribbled on a scrap of paper. Kurt focused on Rachel instead of Blaine. His hair was curled in the stupidest way. He had on khaki's and a bright blue plaid shirt with a pink cardigan. It screamed gay to Kurt, but of course his leather black jeans with ruffles did as well. And it didn't matter, because Blaine was gay. He was totally gay and totally in love with Kurt. Both of them never could wrap their minds around it at the same time. It would affect them at opposite times just randomly like a shock in the middle of the night or a slushie into your face. He threw the note to Kurt during Rachel's chorus. Kurt rolled his eyes and unfolded it as quietly as he could.<p>

_This is kind of boring don't you think? Every time they fight, she just sings about it?_

Kurt held in a laugh. His thoughts exactly. He snuck a glance at Mr. Schue who was gazing away at Rachel, probably thinking of his own relationship problems. Kurt penciled a reply back and passed it sneakily back to his boyfriend. Blaine's eyes widened as he read the words,

_Want to do something fun?_

He raised his head back up from the note. "I guess I should mention: the seven that I like," Rachel was grinning now. Blaine nodded slowly. Rachel's song was closing and it was time to clap. Everyone was cheering and Finn gave her a sloppy kiss. Mercedes didn't clap, however, biting her lip. Blaine mentally recorded this and would make a point to talk to her. Kurt was out the door, so it would have to wait. He turned the corner and someone grabbed him, pulling him into a closet. Oh shit, no, he thought. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of a slushie or a fist.

None came.

He peeked his eyes open. He saw Kurt, wearing a cocky grin and raking his eyes over Blaine.

"You look good today," he said, sliding his fingers under Blaine's purple suspenders and gently pushing them down his arms. Blaine couldn't fight the moan that escaped his lips as Kurt leaned in and breathed, "I could barely stop myself from attacking you during Rachel's song."

Shit, Kurt knew how to seduce. He was biting his lips and sending Blaine these eyes that should have been fucking illegal.

"Kurt," he whispered. "Kurt, god damn it, touch me."

Kurt smiled again. "I am touching you, Blaine," he teased as he unbuttoned Blaine's flannel. Blaine was shivering in anticipation. Kurt splayed his hands across Blaine's deep chest hair. For a boy younger than he, Blaine sure was developed in the hair department.

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine said as Kurt thrust against him. "Will you-"

Kurt put a finger to Blaine's mouth. "Shh," he spat. "Someone might hear us."

Blaine noticed the footsteps outside their closed door. Oh shit, that's right. They were in school. It was easy to forget when Kurt was doing such things to him. Suddenly, Blaine had an idea.

He opened his mouth and swallowed the finger Kurt placed on his mouth. Kurt looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. Blaine, however, sent his boyfriend the most seductive look he could muster and before he knew it, Kurt's hand was down his pants.

Blaine gasped, Kurt's finger leaving his mouth. Kurt didn't even ease into it. He just squeezed Blaine's dick in his hand and moved it up and down like there was no tomorrow.

"Kurt, I- I can't hold it in much longer-"

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine fervently. "It's okay, baby. Let go."

Blaine did, oh god, did he ever. He wanted to scream Kurt's name, but it just tumbled off his lips as if he was hypnotized. And he was. He was entranced by Kurt and his face, and his hands, and his chest. Kurt was everything and the white-hot fire burning in him was caused by Kurt, so Blaine let it all out just for him.

"Holy shit, Blaine." Kurt was grinning. Blaine looked down. They were covered in Blaine's cum, it glistened all around them. It didn't matter to Blaine. He leaned in and kissed Kurt, gently slipping his tongue down his throat.

"I love you so fucking much," he growled.

Kurt's grin just widened. "I love you too."

"I'm glad we're in the janitor's closet."


End file.
